


Candy Man

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: Kaiji, 中間管理録トネガワ | Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa | Mr. Tonegawa Middle Management Blues (Anime), 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Candy, Comedy, Food Sex, Homage, Imagination, Masturbation, Other, Waiting, fkmt - Freeform, just another day at the office, kaiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: While waiting for a meeting, Endou found a lollipop in his pocket.[Food Sex | Imagination | Masturbation. Explicit language.]





	Candy Man

**Author's Note:**

> A homage to MilitaryPenguin's "End of the Day", the classic Endou x Candy fanfic from 2011. (I never wrote food play before, but this was very fun to do!) Thank you for your wonderful and dedicated work in the fandom!  
> [Link to the original fanfic on AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216013)

 

 

The sun shined through the big glass windows. In the big, spacey office of middle manager Tonegawa, Endou was waiting, he had been called here for a meeting on a Friday afternoon, but Tonegawa was running late. Again.

Pacing up and down the office, he looked around. Nothing interesting to do or see. Just wait until the high and mighty Teiai man arrives.

Endou sighed, stressed out and getting pissed off. He had more pressing matters to do than simply stand around in an office. People to shake out, rope in more debtors, go to a restaurant – all was more productive than just… _being_ here in this boring space.

Too annoyed with sitting or walking, he leaned against Tonegawa’s big office table. Tonegawa would normally shoo him off (“This is not a place to sit!”) but Endou didn’t care right now. “What the old man cannot see, the old man cannot get agitated about.” He smirked, whispering to himself.

He moved his hands into his suit pockets, and suddenly: He heard a little crinkling noise and felt something under his fingertips. What was that in his pocket?

Endou pulled out the small object and was pleasantly surprised to see what it was: a lollipop. It was not one of those big comically large lollipops you would see in cartoons, but rather one of the small, round ones, ones that sexy people in films would always play around with, Endou thought. It was red, most likely cherry-flavoured. A free gift he had gotten from some poor retail worker on the street and had absent-mindedly put it in his pocket. Part of some ad campaign, surely. He looked at it, inspecting it closer. The label of a big warehouse chain was on it, neatly printed on the see-through wrapper. Free candy as a marketing move, simple but effective.

“Hm, might as well try it.” Endou loved sweet things. He has a soft spot for candy no one knew about, it was his own little personal pleasure. So this had just brightened up his waiting time a bit. He smirked.

Taking off the wrapper with one swift move and leaving the foil on Tonegawa’s desk (“His room, his garbage”) he gently put the lollipop against his lips. The tip of his tongue touched the little sugary sphere and yes, indeed, it was cherry. “Hm-hn!” he chuckled, a good standard flavour to have, and making his waiting time just a little sweeter.

He let the lollipop glide inside his mouth, fully tasting it with his whole tongue. It was delicious. He closed his eyes and let it twist a bit, the sugar engulfing his mouth, filling it up nicely with cherry flavour.

“Mnh…” he slowly moaned, it was exactly what he had needed to make this day bearable. The hard lollipop was perfect, fun to play with while also giving some nutrients. Taking the lollipop out of his mouth again and opening his eyes, he looked at it. The sunshine from outside made the crystalline structure glitter with many shades of red, it looked fascinating the longer Endou held it in front of his face. It was then that Endou got an idea.

Was playing around with such a lollipop really that sexy? Certainly it was for the viewer: the shape and licking was hinting at oral sex, as well as giving a display of a person’s skill without showing it in an explicit context first, a very erotic snack – but was it fun for the performer as well?

“Let’s find out then…” grinned Endou, ready to be the sexiest of all loan sharks, giving a performance to no one but himself. There was nothing better to do and, quite frankly, he always had wanted to try it.

Where to start? Maybe as all good things start, with a kiss. Closing his eyes, he embraced the lollipop with his lips, gently nipping at it, while giving a little, nearly quiet moan “ _Nnh…_ ”, while tilting his head. He held the little plastic stick with great care, neatly between three fingers, kissing the tip again and again. Endou noticed immediately that he liked that feeling, the sweet taste, and how his lips clung for just a fraction of a second against the sugary surface. It made the whole act slower, more careful, gave him a rhythm he had to follow. “ _Mmnh… Nnh…_ ” he gently sighed, making a little noise with every new kiss. Getting more into it, he stopped leaning against the table and stood up.

Letting the lollipop in his mouth, his lips slid slowly over the round shape. What a nice size it had, Endou remarked, it was just like… Yeah, like the tip of a hard cock. He smiled as that observation sunk in, yes… that was a good thought. His tongue met the lollipop inside his warm, wet mouth, and he started caressing it, pressing against it. “ _Gnh…_ ” he moaned from the back of his throat, rolling the round candy against the roof of his mouth.

It was not so far off from a blowjob, he though, just that there was no shaft to focus on. He had to fully concentrate on the candy part of the lollipop, guiding it with his hand, his lips, his jaw and his tongue - an intricate play between all of those players, all working together to pleasure… himself.

Closing his eyes again, and starting to knit his eyebrows in passion, he got faster, he wanted more. He moved his fingers back and forth, the lollipop rubbing over his tongue, over and over, dissolving sugar and making him horny – the repeated thrusts, the wet gliding in and out, oh yes, it was good. “ _Naaah…_ ” he groaned loudly, his mouth open, then slid the lollipop to the side, touching the inside of his cheeks, engulfing it with warm saliva. Like passionate oral sex, he had to change direction and speed in the beginning, make it exciting, make it unpredictable, make it loud. And once the foreplay was over, he would find the sweet spot, and do it again and again, to stimulate and pleasure, exactly like he wanted.

He closed his mouth again, he started sucking, clenching his jaw and gulping loudly, he was ready for more, and he found more than just fun in this performance. It was _dirty_. Endou could feel more sugar coming out of the candy due to him actively sucking the hard content in his mouth. “ _Oh yeah…_ ” he moaned, letting go of the lollipop again, and his tongue started gliding and twisting around it anew.

His other hand practically moving on its own in sheer arousal, his palm went tightly down his own body, over his own shirt, and then, he reached his own crotch – “ _N-Nhah…!_ ” and gasped when he felt it: He was rock hard. This whole act had aroused him a lot more than he had initially thought. His erection was strong, bulging against his tight suit pants. And it felt good as his hand went over it.

This was dangerous, Endou thought. He certainly didn’t need any awkward discussions and guidelines about boners in the office space, but then again… it wasn’t his fault for having to wait, and suddenly, the thought of pleasuring himself in the workplace seemed very exciting.

And that turned him on even more.

This was taboo, this was obscene, and goddamn, it was what he wanted to do right now. Gyrating his hips, he started thrusting against his hand, slowly, and it made him sigh immediately, the lollipop gliding over his tongue as he opened his mouth “ _Gnaaaaah…_ ” Oh yes. That was good.

Grabbing his own hard cock through his pants, he began moving his head back and forth, like the climax of a passionate blowjob, every move underlined with an expressive moan “ _Mnah…! Hah…! Gnah…!_ ” as the tip of the lollipop caressed his tongue, over and over, in and out. A drip of sweat started running down his face, he was losing himself in his own action, full of passion and lust. Lust for more, lust for the forbidden act of masturbation in someone else’s office, lust for more of this cherry taste filling up his mouth.

Opening his fly, Endou whipped out his erect cock into the air, and started stroking it immediately. Who knew when the meeting would start, but at this point, even this worry was fading into the fog of lust obscuring his eyes – he simply didn’t care anymore.

“ _Mnah… Hah…_ ” he moaned louder, his hand with the lollipop twitching, his face starting to fall apart in sheer passion and want, he was panting, sweating, he felt the warmth and lust spreading from his mouth and loins, going to his chest and his fingertips, radiating pleasure and the only thought he had right now was that he wanted to cum.

He was still standing in the middle of the room, this was not very comfortable for such an act, his hand gliding over his hard shaft, his stare darted around, looking at every possible piece of furniture to reach a good position, he was panting, louder, harder, the lollipop resting against his tongue, trembling in his fingers, pleasuring him even more, oh god it felt good, he turned around, glistening precum dripping from his hard cock to the floor, he was so horny and aroused, so erect, where to go, where to go, the door could open any minute, he wanted it now, now, now-

 

―

 

Tonegawa was running late. He had been stopped several times by his black suits, asking mundane but important questions he had to answer. The meeting with Endou should have started about 10 minutes ago, and Tonegawa took pride in being a good host and manager. Letting someone wait was bad style, and certainly very impolite.

He already saw his own office at the end of the corridor, last door on the right, the sunshine seeping under the door over the floor. He had left it unlocked for Endou to enter, so that he could at least sit down while waiting.

Bracing himself for getting a snarky comment from Endou about being a ‘slow, rude and a massive timewaster’, Tonegawa’s steps became wider and he walked faster towards his own door. “Oh man…” Tonegawa sighed, having enough on his plate already. He just wanted this stressful day to be over, no, this whole week to be over. Only one more meeting with Endou about recruiting debtors for Hyoudou’s game shows, and he would clock off, go home and have a relaxed weekend.

Opening his own office door with a big swing, going in shoulder first, he looked straight ahead and began: “I’m sorry to have made you wait, En-“ and stopped, as in the same moment, he saw the following picture unfold before his own very eyes:

Endou. Upside down, on the floor, his shoulder blades on the ground, his feet on Tonegawa’s office desk, facing the door, stroking his raging hard throbbing cock, twitching, moaning, his sunglasses askew, deepthroating something what seemed to be a red lollipop with the other hand, and just as Tonegawa had stepped into the room, Endou came all over himself - his arm trembling, his feet stretched out, shooting white, thick, hot cum all over his suit, his shirt, his face and open mouth, sighing, screaming, “ **NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!** ” as he orgasmed, his body twisting, losing himself in desire, his tongue curling around the lollipop in his mouth, moaning louder and louder the more he came, over and over, splattering semen all over the floor and carpet, “ **YES!! YES!! OH FUCK YES!!!** ” his back arching, throwing his head back against the ground, cum dripping off his glasses-

In this very split second, as Tonegawa’s mouth fell open, a single, gigantic, grand sentence crashed into his brain - a sentence that had always been lingering in the deepest corner of his mind and that was finally breaking into his consciousness, flashing before his eyes and hitting him in his heart, like a truth that had always been present and just unveiled itself to him - him, the unknowing squire of work and life, and a loud inner voice proclaimed with an echo to topple mountains, shake continents and split oceans:

 

**I’M NOT GETTING PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT.**

And in the same fluid movement of opening the door, Tonegawa flat out exclaimed “Nope.”, turned around on one heel, slammed the door shut behind him, and walked away towards his well-earned weekend.

 

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) for updates and ravings, or write me on Discord, Lepon#2891!


End file.
